You Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude's a nerd. Spiederman's an idiot and a jock. He needs a tutor, but what happens when he finds Jude? Will love strike? Also; what happens when Spiederman finds his way through music? JUDERMAN. Jude Harrison and Vincent Spied or Spiederman
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SUPER short chapter; but I just want to see if people like it before I start posting really long chapters. :)**

**please R&R**

* * *

Jude, walked down the halls with her best friend Jamie.

"When did you dye your hair blond?" Jamie asked, looking at Jude's newly dyed blond hair.

"Yesterday" Jude answered. "What did you get on your Science test?" Jude asked.

"B plus" Jamie answered, he was pretty smart, but he wasn't smart compared to Jude. "What did you get, let me guess an A minus" Jamie asked.

"Try an A plus" Jude replied. Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Your way to smart!" Jamie replied, Jude laughed

* * *

Spiederman walked down the halls with his jock friends; Ryan and Tyler.

"What did you dudes get on the test?" Spiederman asked the two.

"D" Ryan answered

"C-" Tyler answered.

"I got an F" Spiederman replied.

"Your going to get kicked off the football team, dude!" Tyler stated.

"And we need you on the team!" Ryan added. Spiederman sighed in disappointment as he looked down at his graded F paper.

"What ever. I'll just study on the next one" Spiederman lied, he knew he would never be able to study with out confusing the hell out of himself. Wally, and Kyle, known as the weirdos to Spiederman's click passed.

"Those guys are the biggest losers" Ryan said. Spiederman rolled his eyes; Spied wasn't too in to the bullying stuff. He hated when his friends did that; but he just kept his mouth shut.

"I know!" Tyler replied, laughing, "How can you be more of a loser?!" Tyler coldly said about Wally, and Kyle. Spiederman sighed, and kind of wished his friends were different.

* * *

Spiederman was at football practice when his coach called him over.

"Spiederman! Over here!" The coach demanded, Spiederman walked over, taking his helmet off.

"Yeah, coach?" Spiederman asked.

"Your grades are slipping, what's that about?" His coach asked, a bit dissapointed in Spiederman.

"I know, coach, things are getting rough" Spiederman complained.

"Well; things will be rougher if you don't bring all your grades up to about a C or B" His coach replied. Spiederman's jaw dropped.

"But, coach! They're all like F's, and the end of the semester is in 2 weeks!" Spiederman yelled.

"Just do what I say!" He yelled. "Get a tutor, and all those grades better be up, or I have to take you off the team, and you know we will lose if your not on the team!" The coach yelled. Spiederman nodded and sighed. He then got back to practicing.

* * *

The next day at school; Spiederman was walking by himself when he bumped in to some one; knocking all they're books down; also his. He bent down, and began picking the books up, he lifted his head to see who he knocked in to. It was a girl with blonde wavy hair.

"Hi, I'm Jude, and your Spiederman, right?" The girl asked, Spiederman smiled, and stood up, with all his books in his hands, and all hers in her hands.

"Yeah, are you new here, I've never seen you before" Spiederman asked, truly not trying to sound rude or any thing. Jude laughed lightly.

"No, I'm the same girl that you and your friend mess with" Jude said trying not to sound to sad about that "I dyed my hair blond a few days ago. I'm the girl with the really really red hair, that you guys made fun of for being smart, and for my hair .." Jude reminded him. He felt terrible.

"Dude .. I am really sorry; my friends are jackasses, and some times they rub off on me, and I can be a jackass" Spiederman apologized "And wait; your really smart?" Spiederman asked. Jude laughed lightly.

"Yeah; I was the only one in our grade who aced the Science test" Jude told him.

"Are you tutoring any one?" Spiederman asked. Jude nodded replying to no. "How about tutoring me?" Spiederman asked, Jude smiled.

"Sure, that would be cool." Jude answered. Spiederman smiled.

"Cool, let me give your my number" Spiederman replied, he wrote his cell and home phone on a sheet of paper, and handed it too Jude "Just call when ever your free, we'll get together" Spiederman told her.

"Great, I'll call you" Jude replied.

"Bye" Spiederman said.

"Bye" Jude then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I'm trying to update like every story, and it's getting a bit hard. But I like it! lolxx. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; but it's not very good. It's not good because I'm opening the story up; It's going to start getting interesting either next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**And again; it's a short chapter. And I am truly sorry! Next chapter will be longer! I promise!**

* * *

Spiederman, Ryan and Tyler were walking down the halls.

"So you got a tutor?!" Ryan asked amazed. Spiederman nodded and Ryan and Tyler laughed. Spiederman became confused.

"Why is that so funny?" Spiederman asked.

"You and a tutor? Is that a joke?" Tyler asked. Spiederman remained confused "Sorry dude, it's just ... your like the laziest person I know, and you getting a tutor? And actually studying .. caught us off guard." Tyler explained

"So, who's the tutor?" Ryan asked.

"Jude Harrison." Spiederman answered. Ryan and Tyler laughed hysterically. "And why is that funny?" Spiederman asked.

"Jude Harrison is like the biggest geek ever. And your going to have to hang out with her" Ryan explained. Spiederman rolled his eyes, and walked off leaving Ryan and Tyler laughing.

He was walking when he bumped in to Wally and Kyle. He on accident knocked all they're books down. Wally and Kyle believed that Spiederman was one of the "Bullies" so they bent down and began picking they're books up. They were suprised when they noticed Spiederman helping them pick they're books up.

"Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't really paying attention" Spiederman explained as the three stood up. "I'm Spieder-" Spiederman introduced himself before he was interrupted.

"Yeah, we know who you are. Your the biggest ass in your whole click; so just leave us alone" Wally said before the two walked away. Wally and Kyle hated the populars. They always made stupid rude comments to the un-populars.

Spiederman sighed as he watched them walk away. He some times wished that his life was different. Like he actually was one of the "Geeks". He wished that he was friends with people like Wally and Kyle or Jude and Jamie. Just some one who wouldn't judge him for every thing he did. Every time he did some thing different Ryan and Tyler would laugh at him, and it got annoying after a while.

Meanwhile ..

Jude was walking down the halls; once again with Jamie, except this time Kat was there too. Jude saw Spiederman at his locker and decided to go talk to him.

"Hey guys, I need to go talk to Spiederman, I'll meet up with you after science, k?" Jude asked. Jamie became jealous as Jude walked away, and Jamie and Kat began walking together.

Jude nervously walked up to Spiederman. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her.

"Hey, uh, I was just wondering when you wanted to start tutoring. Since the semester is almost over, and all the big test are coming up, so?" Jude nervously asked, Spiederman thought for a minute.

"Do you think we could start tonight?" Spiederman asked. Jude smiled.

"Yeah that would be gre-" Jude said before she was interrupted by Ryan and Tyler.

"Spiederman, why are you talking to this loser?" Tyler asked, embarrassing Jude. Spiederman wanted to stick up for her, but was scared of what to say.

"Yeah, shes the biggest geek in the school" Ryan added. Spiederman looked at Jude and saw the emotion on her face. It looked like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on; she looked really embarrassed and Spiederman felt terrible. Jude stormed away. Once she left ..

"Can you guys grow up?!" Spiederman yelled.

"What are you talking about dude?" Tyler asked. Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"All you do is make people feel bad about them selves! You got Wally, Kyle, Jude, Jamie, Kat, and a dozen more people! Did you even look at Jude's face when you guys said that; she looked like she was heartbroken. But you guys don't have hearts so you wouldn't know how it felt to have it broken. But I'm sick of having to crush every one and every thing that you guys don't like. And if your not picking up on this .. I'm trying to say that I'm done with you guys. Just .. leave me alone for now on" Spiederman snapped. He slammed his locker shut and walked off. Leaving Tyler and Ryan confused.

After school Jude arrived home to hear yet another fight between her parents. Her parents were on the verge of divorce, and Jude could tell. They were still together but they fought every single day and Jude knew that they're marriage wouldn't last long.

"I'm home" Jude announced; trying to end the fighting; but of course it didn't.

"Victoria! You need to realize that me being home from work late isn't the end of the world!" Mr. Harrison/Stuart yelled.

"It's a big deal when your 4 hours late, Stuart! Why were you so late?! Do you even have an excuse?" Mrs. Harrison/Victoria asked. Stuart rolled his eyes.

"Can we continue this conversation when our daughter isn't in the room?" Stuart asked; trying to avoid upsetting Jude. Jude stared at the two. Victoria stormed out of the room leaving Jude and Mr. Harrison alone "Jude, I know that it's hard having parents that fight, but its just a small little rocky bridge that we are going over. Me and your mother with be fine in no time. I promise" Stuart explained. Jude shook her head referring to no and stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman arrived home to yet again; an empty house. His parents were like Jude's; but worse. His dad was an alcoholic. His mom was drug free; but was always working. They divorced when Spiederman was 14. He hates his dad because his father used to beat him. Spiederman lives with his mom; but he practically lives by himself since his mom is never around.

"Mom!" He called out as he put his backpack down. The house remained silent as Spiederman looked around "Any one home?!" He yelled. No one responded so he went to his room. He looked around his messy room and soon found his phone. He looked at it waiting for Jude to call.

He knew that she was probably pissed since he let his friends walk all over her, and yelled at them after they made her feel like shit. After 15 minutes of a silent phone he decided to walk around. He was walking around when he came upon a beat up old apartment where he heard music playing; it sounded really good so he decided to enter the apartment.

He followed the sound and soon was in front of a door. He walked in to see Wally, Kyle, and Jude jamming out. Jude was singing and playing the guitar, Wally was playing the base and Kyle was playing the drums.

The three were faced the other way so they didn't acknowledge Spiederman's presence.

**_"_****_Why you always trying to make me something  
that I don't wanna be?  
Ooo, push me over,  
make me over,  
try to make a joke out of me  
There's something you should know  
I won't change and I'm not letting go  
There's something you will see  
You can't turn down cuz I'm breakin free ya  
_**  
**_You just can't take the me out of me  
Cuz that's what I need the world to see  
You just can't take the me out of me  
Oh there's no one else I'd rather be"_**

Jude sang as she was accompanied by her, Kyle, and Wally's instruments. The three still didn't know that Spiederman was there ..

"That was amazing" Spiederman complimented them. The three quickly turned to see Spiederman. Jude's face froze, and she could hardly move. She was the most shyest person when it came to singing, and the only people that had ever heard her sing were; Wally, Kyle, and her shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I apologize for the long wait; for this fanfiction I'm trying to put a lot of detail in to it, that's why it's taking so long. And I'm incredibly sorry!**

**well heres another update; hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jude stormed out. She was the most private person when it came to music. She always was scared of rejection. That night Spiederman arrived at Jude's house for tutoring. He rang the doorbell and Sadie answered it.

"Lemme' guess your the idiot that shes tutoring?" Sadie asked, Spiederman remained silent; since he thought that was a bit rude to say "I'm joking!" Sadie said laughing. Spiederman laughed "Trust me; I'm not that bitchy!" She added "Shes the first room to the right" Sadie told him. Spiederman nodded and walked up the stairs.

He walked to the right and arrived at the first room. He knocked, and heard a female voice answer the knock by saying "Come in" He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. She was laying on her bed writing in a notebook.

"Hey Jude" Spiederman spoke up. Jude looked at him and quickly closed her notebook, she shoved it under her bed, and stood up.

"You showed up, huh?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah .." He answered.

"You can sit down at that desk, and get what ever book you want out, I need to ... get some thing out of the kitchen" Jude walked downstairs in search of her sister. Once she found her in the kitchen she grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Sun burn! Jeez!" Sadie said rubbing her shoulder.

"I specifically told you not to let him in!" Jude wined.

"Jude, grow up! The poor guy needs a tutor, and your getting payed! Don't forget he's hot!" Sadie reminded her "Now; if you don't mind; I'm going to go put ice on my shoulders; since you completed grabbed on to my sunburn! Thanks a lot" Sadie then walked passed her sister and in to the living room.

Jude rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath. She then walked back upstairs and in to her room. She slowly walked in, and closed the door. She pulled a seat over to the desk, and sat down.

"What do you want to work on first?" Jude asked.

"Science, I'm like a freaking 5 year old when it comes to Science" Spiederman told her. Jude smiled, and Spiederman smiled. "Finally I got you to smile! Ever since early today at school you've been really pissed at me." Spiederman stated.

"I guess I'm just sick of the jocks, no offense" Jude admitted.

"Weirdly; I am beginning to want to drift away from them, I mean, they just keep getting more annoying each day, and its suprising how annoying they can get" Spiederman laughed. Jude smiled.

It was 11:00 P.M. and they didn't even open a book. All they did was joked around, and talked.

"We're lucky its Friday, or I'd be screwed since we have a test on Monday. But if it was Thursday and we had a test on Friday" Spiederman confused himself.

"Stop talking before you get a brain attack" Jude joked.

"Can you really get a brain attack?" Spiederman asked. Jude lightly laughed.

"I don't know!" She replied. The two laughed.

"Jude, I seriously have to tell you some thing" Spiederman suddenly became serious; causing Jude too. She nodded; approving him to tell her "You really are an amazing singer" He told her.

"Spied, I don't like talking about my crappy voice; so please stop" Jude begged him.

"Jude your voice isn't crappy! It's amazing!" Spiederman complimented her.

"Spiederman! I said that I didn't want to talk about it!" Jude snapped.

"Jude, why are you scared of rejection, if you and I both know that with that voice you could be famous!" Spiederman told her. Jude stood up and closed his book.

"Get out!" Jude demanded.

"Jude, just hear me out!" Spiederman replied.

"No, hear me out when I say get out!" Jude yelled. Spiederman grabbed his books and headed to the door. He was about to walk out when he looked back at her.

"Fine, what ever, be pissed at me; it's not my fault that you have a kick ass voice, but you kick any ones ass for talking good about you" He then walked out.

Jude sighed and layed down on her bed. Sadie walked in ten minutes.

"Some ones on the phone for you" Sadie said handing Jude the house phone. She then walked out.

"Spiederman! Leave me alone!" She demanded.

"Last time I checked my name was Jamie!" Jamie replied.

"Sorry Jamie, I'm a bit .. freakish right now" Jude apologized.

"Your freakish all the time, I'm used to it" Jamie joked.

"Did you just call to insult me, or to say some thing nice?" Jude asked. Jamie chuckled

"Just wanted to call to see how Miss. Jude Harrison is doing .. and to tell you some thing" Jamie began.

"I'm doing fine. And what do you have to tell me Jammy?" Jude joked. Jamie and her lightly laughed, but Jude could tell Jamie was nervous to tell her about his news. "You can tell me your big suprise now Jamster" Jude added.

"Well; I'm in my room packing my stuff in to boxes" Jamie nervously began.

"Jamie, how many times do I have to tell you! Normal people don't pack they're stuff in boxes!" Jude joked.

"It's not that ... it's more along the lines of ... On Monday" Jamie paused

"Just blurt it out before I have a heart attack over nothing!" Jude replied.

"Fine .. On Monday .. I'm moving" Jamie finally blurted out. Jude's jaw dropped.

"To where?!" She panicked, as she stood up and began pacing around the room.

"Just 6 blocks away" He tried to make the news seem not to bad but Jude began panicking.

"You've lived there since pre-school, Jamie! How am I supposed to survive with you not being right there?!" Jude yelled.

"I know! Thats what I said to my parents ... but they said its for money purposes, and ... I agree; it sucks" Jamie told her. Jude sighed.

"Need help packing?" Jude asked.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks for asking." Jamie thanked her. "I got to go; I'll call you tomorrow, k?" Jamie asked. Jude nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'll call, we can have a 'Jade' day" Jude replied, combining the names; Jude and Jamie. Jamie chuckled.

"Bye" He said sadly. They hung up.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman arrived home to see his mom waiting.

"Vincent" His mom called out. Spiederman walked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"We're moving" His mom announced.

"To where?!" Spiederman asked; believing that it was going to be some where far.

"Hold your horses! We're moving only a few blocks away, we're doing it for money purposes, we're leaving on Monday. So go pack. There's boxes in the basement. Try to organize every thing. Sorry that you found out on such short notice. We've been a bit too busy lately to have this talk." His mother announced "And in all the boxes that have glass write 'Fragile' on them." Spiederman sighed as he stomped his way upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am DEEPLY sorry for the wait. And if you want you can yell at me for making you wait! lol, I'm really sorry! I've been super busy this week, and I'm sorry!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Monday rolled around quickly. After they're last study session, Jude and Spiederman hadn't talked.

Jamie and Jude stood in front of the moving truck, Jamie was about to get in.

"Even though your not moving far, it's going to suck with out you there" Jude explained. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"I know, it'll suck. I'll probably live next door to some 80 year old grandma then always talks about her son Andy, and her cat Curly" Jamie replied. Jude laughed at his random remark.

"Jamie, dear, it's time to go" Jamie's Nanny called out.

"Bye Jude" Jamie said before he gave her a hug.

"Miss 'ya Jammy" Jude said with a smile. Jamie smiled and got in to the van.

Meanwhile ...

Spiederman put the last box in the moving van.

"Vinny, ready to leave?" His mother asked. He nodded.

"Don't want to ... but what ever" Spiederman replied madly.

His mother rolled his eyes, and then they got in to the car.

After about a half hour they arrived at they're new home.

Spiederman didn't recognize Jude's home, so he didn't say any thing. He had only been to her house once, so he didn't really remember what the house looked like, or what address it was.

He was helping moving boxes when Jude walked outside.

"Spiederman?" She whispered to herself. "Spiederman" She called out.

Spiederman turned around to see Jude standing on the sidewalk. They both completely froze as they just stared at each other.

"Jude?" He blurted out.

"Yeah, I live there" Jude said, pointing to the house next door to Spiederman's new house.

"Are you joking?!" He yelled.

"No" She answered. "You were here like two days ago, are you that stupid?" She rudely replied.

"I don't know, you should know! I mean; I did fail almost every subject!" He reminded her.

"Why didn't you say that you were moving here?!" Jude asked, ignoring his remark.

"Uh, how would I know that I would move to the worst place ever?" Spiederman remarked. Jude rolled her eyes, and walked in to her house.

Spiederman quietly laughed to himself, and continued moving.

About 2 hours later; everything was moved in to they're house, but wasn't organized yet. The doorbell rang and Spied answered it.

It was Jude holding a plate of brownies, with a frustrated look on her face.

"Wow, Harrison waiting on my every need. I was thinking of going to make my mom make some, but what ever" Spiederman joked, Jude rolled her eyes, and handed him the brownies.

"What ever, Spied, all I have to say is we have a test tomorrow, and you better get your ass over at my house tonight, unless your prepared to fail" Jude stated before she walked away.

That Night

Spiederman arrived at Jude's home.

He knocked on the door; and Sadie answered it.

"Hey. I remember you, your Jude's little idiot" Sadie joked "She's upstairs"

Spiederman laughed at her first remark, and then walked upstairs.

He was standing by her door when he heard her singing with her guitar.

**_"Do you ever wonder why  
you need someone to call,  
when you're lying on that cold floor  
losing it all?!_**

**_Could you ever just agree  
to how you treated me?!  
I'm worth more than that cold-throw  
you wanted me to be._**

**_And with it all ...  
You begin to crawl."_**

Jude sang, accompanied by her guitar.

Spiederman smiled at her beautiful voice.

_"Why is she so scared of rejection? Her voice is the best I've heard! I wish she would trust me when I say she's amazing" _Spiederman thought.

He then knocked on the door, and Jude answered.

"Oh, you actually came?" Jude asked, suprised.

"Yeah, I know, suprising" He replied, walking in to her room.

"Just sit down, don't care where you sit" She replied. Spiederman smiled at her, and she gave him a weird look "Why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked, his smile caused her to smile.

"Why are you so secretive about your voice?" Spiederman asked.

"Because my voice sucks" Jude answered quickly.

"Are you even joking?! Your voice is amazing!" He replied.

"Don't lie, please" Jude demanded.

"I'm not!" Spied assured her. "It's the best I've ever heard! I always wished that I could play an instrument or sing, but I never even tried, because my friends are so judgmental" Spiederman explained.

"Why do you worry about your friends? There all jack asses that need some one to stick they're foot up they're asses!" Jude replied, Spiederman softly laughed, and Jude smiled.

"I don't know, I guess because I am always worried about what people think of me" He answered

"Don't be, I always study, and am never invited to parties, and it sucks. But I don't care anymore, I truly don't! And yes; I do love partying, I've only been to one party and that was your friend Tyler's party, and I loved it, but was never invited again" Jude explained.

"Well; there's a party on Saturday at this kid named Chad's. I could take you, Wally, and Kyle if you want" Spiederman told Jude.

"Seriously?!" Jude asked happily.

"No joke" He answered. Jude smiled.

At that moment the door swung open to reveal Wally and Kyle.

"Dude! We have a song idea!" Wally yelled out, not noticing Spiederman "Sorry, didn't know you were there"

"Hey Spied, could we go to the apartment place that you heard me singing at, so we could brain storm ideas, I know we have a test tomorrow, I could always ... text you the answers" Jude explained.

Jude never cheated, but she wanted to let loose like Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman were. Well she hardly knew Spied, but she could tell he was a loose guy.

"Seriously?" Spiederman asked happily.

"Yeah" She answered

"Let's go!" He yelled out. They all laughed and went to the rehearsal space, AKA 620. "Dude, this fucking rocks" Spiederman said, looking around the space.

"Yeah, we got it like a month ago" Kyle explained.

"I wish I was you guys, I wouldn't mind rocking out in here" Spied replied. Jude, Wally, and Kyle looked at each other curiously.

"Do you know any instruments?" Jude spoke up.

"Guitar, and drums, learned the guitar when I was five, and the drums when I was ten. Why do you want to know?" Spied asked.

Kyle handed Spiederman an electric guitar.

"Play the notes to the chorus of the song 'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte" Kyle said.

Spiederman nodded and started playing. He hit every single note perfectly, and it sounded amazing.

"Dude! That rocked!" Wally said once he was done.

Jude, Wally, and Kyle had wide smiles on.

"Listen; I'm getting sick of playing the guitar, and we were wondering if you would like too ... be apart of our band?" Jude asked.

"Sure" Spiederman answered.

They all smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My God? Am I the worst or what!? lol.**

**I feel like smacking myself across the face for making you guys wait! I'm so so so sorry!**

**Here's A New chapter! BTW: I'm going to start putting the chapter, and chapter title at the beginning of the chapter! :)**

**It's really really really short! and I apologize**

**I have some bad news ...  
The story only has like two or three more chapters left. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"I'd Stand Up And Punch  
Them Out"**

Saturday rolled around quickly, and Jude was getting ready for Chad's party.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" She called out, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Spiederman walked in.

"Hey dude, you look good" Spiederman complimented her.

"Thanks, _dude_" She replied, Spiederman smiled, and they picked up Wally, and Kyle and were off to the party.

Once they arrived they saw the half drunk crowd, and the other half was just about there.

It was crowded, and loud.

"Chad, aye, come here!" Spiederman said, as he high-fived his friend, Chad "Your brother got the beer?" Spied asked.

"Yeah, 100 bucks for him to do it, so drink up!" Chad replied, Spiederman laughed and went back to Jude, Wally, and Kyle.

"Well, I see Ryan, and Tyler, can I introduce you?" Spiederman asked Jude, as Wally and Kyle walked off in search of girls.

"Sure" Jude answered, she hardly wanted to meet his dumb ass friends, but was willing to for Spied.

They walked over to them.

"Hey dudes" Spiederman said to his two best friends.

"Hey Spie-" Tyler and Ryan said turning around, but stopped once they saw Jude.

"Why is she here?" Tyler asked. Spiederman gave him a confused look.

"She's my friend, why the hell does it matter?" Spiederman became frustrated.

"Dude, she's a loser, and your obviously a freak like her ..." Ryan said laughing.

"Excuse me? What did you call her?" Spied asked.

"Put it this way, she's the dork version of a whore" Tyler replied, Spiederman then punched Tyler straight in the face.

"Spied, come on, let's just go" Jude said, pulling Spiederman's arm.

Spiederman and Jude left the party and headed to 620.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! :)  
Thank you so much for the review! You make me very happy! lol. **

**Well; I'm updating! Yay! lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"You Know, I'm Such  
A Fool For You"**

They arrived at 620 (the rehearsel space).

"You didn't have to hit him. I'm used to it." Jude told Spiederman.

"No. I had too. You can't just treat some one the way they treated you. They're jackasses, and I'm done with them." Spiederman explained.

"To tell you the truth ..." Jude paused "Your a lot nicer then I expected" She admitted.

Spiederman smiled.

"Well; I'm not as much of a jackass as every one thinks I am." He explained.

"Can I ask you some thing?" She asked.

"Go ahead" He answered.

"Why do you act like that? Like you just don't care at all. Because people think your a jackass because you act like you don't care if your friends make some one hurt. Or make some cry." Jude explained.

"That's bullshit. Because I care!" He replied

"Oh really!? If you care so much then why do you always let your friends bully Wally, and Kyle. Do you know how many times Wally, and Kyle had they're money taken!? Do you know how many times I had mine taken?!" Jude yelled. "You have got to be the biggest loser ever. Because last time I checked, if your good-hearted your not supposed to sit by, and watch your friends be jackasses!" Jude yelled.

"Are you even joking?!" He asked.

"Uhm, no .. I'm not!" She answered

"I have always told them to shut up." He replied

"Your an idiot. And don't ever talk to me again!" She yelled. She then walked to the door, and tried opening it but it wouldn't open. "Dammit! The doors stuck!" Jude yelled.

Spiederman ran over, and tried opening it, but it remained shut.

"Dammit!" He yelled.

--

It had been ten minutes,

and neither of them had spoken a word.

Jude was sitting on the couch, when Spiederman walked over to the acoustic guitars, he grabbed one, sat down and started playing random notes. Jude walked up, and sat down across from him.

"What are you playing?" She asked

"Random notes, sing" He answered

"No." She stated

"Please" He begged.

Jude then got in to the beat, and began making up random lyrics as she went along.

**_"Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah  
Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down, I'm already on the ground  
No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no  
Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_**

**_And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Dont you realize_**

**_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and run away, yeah  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_**

**_So so is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_**

**_But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself  
Don't you realize_**

**_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_**

**_Run away run away ...  
Run away, run away  
Run away, run away  
Run away, run, run away  
Run away, run away  
Run away, run, run away_**

**_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throws my hands up and let it go  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah_**

**_I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throws my hands up and let it go  
I just want to fall and loose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah"_**

She sang.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! :)  
Welcome to the finale! :( lol**

**I would like to say thank you guys so much for the support, and you all rock!**

**OMG! READ: I might do a sequel. It depends on how many people want me too. But if I did a sequel, I would promise that no matter what I would focus a lot on it! And I would put my complete brain, and heart in to it! :) lol**

**I have this complete idea stuck in my head! I already have the story line in my head for the sequel! And it's good! BUT! You have to tell me if you want a sequel or not!**

**Well; here we go! :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7, The Finale  
"Don't You Forget About Me"**

Spiederman smiled

"How did you accomplish making that amazing song, as you went along?" Spiederman asked.

"I guess it just came to me. Probably because I seriously want to run away." Jude answered.

"And if you ran away I probably would cry" Spiederman joked, Jude laughed, and he smiled

"Then prepare to cry, Vincent!" She joked back.

"Jude. I need to tell you some thing. Some thing .. important" Spiederman stated. Jude nodded. Approving for him to continue "Well; it's kind of hard to say it." Spiederman nervously stated. "Never mind"

He decided not to tell her.

--

10 minutes later they were joking around like crazy.

Spiederman was chasing Jude around. And Jude was laughing hysterically. And throwing pillows at him.

Spiederman, eventually, tackled Jude on the couch.

"Stop it!" Jude yelled, as she laughed hysterically. Spiederman was tickling her.

"Nah! This is payback!" he replied, Jude laughed.

"I swear, if you don't stop!!" Jude warned him as she continued to laugh

"What are you going to do to me? Kick me 'till I cry!?" Spiederman joked.

Five minutes of tickling her, and the two were wiped out.

--

Spiederman was laying on the couch, and Jude walked over.

"Come down here." Spiederman told her. Jude smiled.

She then layed on top of him, with her head on his chest.

"If some one were to walk in right now. They would probably think that you and I were dating, or some thing more then that" Jude stated. Spiederman smiled

"Who cares what people think" He began "All I know is that as long as I'm here with you ... I'm good" He replied.

Jude smiled.

"Really mean that?" She asked. Spiederman nodded. "Well; I would rather be in here with you, then Wally or Kyle. Because all Kyle thinks about is food. And all Wally thinks about is girls." Jude replied. Spiederman laughed.

"And every dude should." Spiederman said smiling.

Spiederman softly played with her hair.

"Do you want to go on the balcony?" Jude asked.

And soon enough; the two were sitting on the balcony.

They were very serious.

"Can I sing you some thing?" Spiederman asked.

Jude nodded, and smiled.

Spiederman grabbed an acoustic guitar, and sat back down.

"I wrote this when I came home from our first lesson together." He told her.

**_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me some how  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When every thing feels like the movies_**

**_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When every thing's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

**_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"_**

He sang.

Jude smiled once he hit the last chord.

"Did any one ever tell you that your the most charming guy?" Jude asked.

"Nope." He answered with a smile. "But I would love to hear some one say it!" He joked. Jude smiled

"You are the most charming 'dude' I know" She replied. Mocking him by saying 'dude'.

He smiled.

Jude became worried when his smile faded.

The two became serious. Spiederman put the guitar down, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jude ... I really .. really need to tell you some thing ..." Spiederman began.

"You can tell me any thing .." Jude assured him.

"I uhm, I like you .. a lot. Or you could use the frase I love you." He blurted out.

Jude smiled,

and then the two kissed passionately and hard.


End file.
